Nadin Daisuke
Note: I'm just copying and pasting an old OC I had on some random wiki. I think not using the format makes it more meme-like, but I dunno if that's allowed or not. I'll edit this if I need to put it in the regular format, but here you go: Get a load of cringe from my 7th grade self! "I'm just one hell of a person...Is that copyright..?.. Nah... Hehe." Nadin. He was odd but passionate, nice, and really smart once you get to know him... was. Story NOT FINAL NOT FINAL NOT FINAL NOT FINAL NOT FINAL NOT FINAL NOT FINAL NOT FINAL NOT FINAL ---- Personality 12-13 years old, Nadin's personality was grim, thinking everyone in the world was unforgivable, and cruel. He would never suppress his power, going full power every time he wants to fight, and when he wanted to kill, he would do it in the most sickest way possible, open their chests and rip off their limbs and organs, cutting them first to make them feel even more pain, and then finally just leave them there to die from blood loss. 15+ years old, Nadin's personality changed to almost the polar opposite of what he thought before, all because of one person he met while just before he became 15. Nadin now thought the world is not all bad, but there are sometimes those people who are still unforgivable, but he just brushes it off. This Nadin now has a personality of... Maybe you can say Sora from No Game No Life. Whenever he gets into a fight with anyone new, he waits and uses strategy most of the time, not using strong attacks to know the enemy's powers. If there not that strong, he just toys with them until the enemy breaks down and either surrenders, dies, or walks away. But it wouldn't really be fair because Nadin basically knows everything in all universes at the end of the series. He sees everything, knows everything, and is basically God itself. He does nerf himself though, as he has the ability to erase his own memories and ability to see into the past and future at will. But, when the time calls for it, Nadin will get serious. Nadin is kind to people he meets, sometimes whenever he gets into a fight, he just talks it out. This Nadin likes to talk more than fight, he's mostly deceptive and smart like Sora, and likes to break his enemies mentally first before actually fighting them. Feats *Nadin is known to destroy a solar system with little to no effort, destroying whole universes by opening portals and destroying multiple at a time. *Nadin is also known to absorb Superman, Goku, Alucard (Both Hellsing and Transalvania), Slenderman, Dante (DMC), Spawn, and plenty more overpowered characters with a boosted, overpowered version of the Mercer Virus he got from Alex Mercer himself. Nadin does not need to worry about absorbing and killing people, because he knows they will be alive in an infinite amount of other dimensions. (This series goes by the multiverse theory.) *Nadin at the end of the series is about to destroy the whole MULTIVERSE and bring it back whenever he wants to. Powers Nadin has way too many powers by absorbing way too much people, so I will list only his main powers, and his overpowered powers. *'Vectors:' Diclonius have this power that is basically invisible telekenetic arms. They have a wide range of meters they can go up to. Nadin, since he can't get burned up because he is far past Diclonius now, can go up to an infinite range for his vectors. Vectors are used to cut up almost anything, and when at full power, can destroy planets, information from the final chapters of Elfen Lied. *'Mercer Virus:' After absorbing Alex Mercer, Nadin figured out much more things about the virus than Mercer himself didn't know. Nadin still has the same powers Mercer and the others had, but a little extra. He could manipulate items with it, regenerate extra biomass, shoot out viruses and get into peoples heads to read there minds, and so on. *'Immortality: '''Nadin has multiple forms of immortality, the Mercer Virus is one with the extra biomass, another is he could regenerate so fast, that not even Superman at full power can damage him. He also has Alucard's immortality as well, able to regenerate by souls. *'All of the DBZ Character's Powers: Nadin absorbed about all of the most powerful characters in one of the DBZ dimensions. With that in mind, we know Nadin has the Kamehameha, the Spirit Bomb, Final Flash, and much more from the DBZ series. *'''All of the DC and Marvel Character's Powers: Nadin is able to defeat Superman, so why can't he have all of his powers and all of the DC universe character's powers while he's at it. Not only that, but what about Marvel as well? *'Power to Shut Down Any Ability:' One of the powers Nadin uses the most when he's fighting at full power is the shut down ability. It allows him to take out ANY ability the person has. Also, whenever he's bored, Nadin can also use the shut down ability on himself, just to make it easier for the opponent. He can also get back his abilities whenever he wants so it's not much of a burden getting his powers back. *'Erase Or Alter Memories: '''After absorbing a character from Kiwaguro No Brynhildr, Nadin now has the ability to alter and erase memories. He can do this by looking into anyone's eyes and it will show all of their memories. After this he has a choice to either erase any of the memories, or alter them to anything he wants. *'Dimension/Time Abilites:' What this series is going to try and focus around on, is time and dimension travel. Nadin can use these moves at his disposal with his pendant. He is allowed to teleport himself anywhere he wants in any' universe or time. He has an additional option as well. He could open portals instead of teleporting himself there, this could be used as a strategy for him as when someones about to swing at him for example, he could open a portal to the sun and burn him. The pendant tracks where Nadin wants to go, and it goes there. He can also do it at random for some fun as well. The portals also work for shooting projectiles. Say, Nadin knows when a Kamehameha is going to shoot out. Nadin will just open a portal and a Kamehameha will come out. Same with anything else. *'''Inhuman Abilities and Supernatural Abilities: Nadin obviously has supernatrual abilities already with being originally Diclonius. If he supressess his power, one punch to a human would shatter him/her to pieces in a second. He could also teleport, move faster than the Flash, Rainbow Dash, and Sonic combined, fly, able to sense an attack coming, and so on goes the list. *'Other Telekenetic Abilities: '''Even though Vectors are Nadin's primary telekenetic power, he still has more reliable telekenetic powers as well. He has one telekenetic ability for example that can crush planets almost instantly, move stars, destory the sun, bend any element, and more. *'Other Copy Abilities: The Mercer Virus became only a stylish way to copy a person, but whenever he wants the power instantly, he copies using other copy abilities. This includes a version of Metal Sonic who fully perfected its copy ability. Whenever it copies, not only it has the ability, but it can use it perfectly, like it had the ability all along and perfected it a long time ago. Nadin uses transforms into this Metal Sonic at times to copy whenever he's hidden, or he uses similar copy ablilities that he absorbed from others. *'''Omnipresence: At the end of the series, Nadin has unlocked the full power of his pendant, he can use Dimension/Time travel abilites without the pendant now, able to see everything in every dimension, and especially, omnipresence. He knows everything in everyones mind, he knows what everyone is thinking and feeling, he could just be watching you, listening to you think right now. He could make anything non existant, but look like it's still there, including him. With this, he is basically unkillable, even if you erase him from existence, he will still be there, because he didn't exist in the first place...Or is he? He might as well be narrating your life at this point... Items *'Mugen:' Mugen is Nadin's sword. He picked it up a couple days after his 14th birthday in a similar looking room to the temple of time where the Master Sword slept, except this place was in it's own universe. The sword is extremely powerful, it's unbreakable and cannot be broken by anything at all. As well as it can cut though absolutely everything, everything except things that are truely unbreakable, like the sword itself. But, the most devastating part of this sword, is whenever it cuts though anything, the thing that it cut, cannot heal at all, so if say...Superman or The Doctor got hit by this weapon, he would die even IF he had instant regeneration. But there are also small features this sword has. It's about as heavy as a regular steel sword whenever the owner is wielding it, but if someone else tries to wield the weapon, it is impossible for ANYONE to carry other than the owner. This weapon can also be summoned, so if Nadin drops it, he can just summon it back to his hands, and it will instantly teleport to him. This weapon can take the form of the most strongest weapon in that dimension, say, if a Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts was the strongest in it's universe, Mugen would take it's form. Mugen is also made of the same material as Nadin's pendant as well. *'Pendant of Tidus: '''Found on the ground of his home one night while studying magic. This pendant goes deep into your mind & finds out what you truly want in life, and makes it a weapon. How To Kill Nadin Nadin is impossible to kill at the end of the series, just because he knows what your going to do to him, and he will find a way to counter any of your attacks, but, there are ways to ''defeat him. *12-13 Years Old: Since this Nadin is reckless and won't use strategy, you'd just have to find ways to make him stab himself to death. Either that, or erase him from existence, get Mugen before he does, put him in a never ending paradox, or out-wit him. *15+ Years Old Before He Gets Omnipresence: This Nadin will be much more difficult, but he's much more wise at this age. Whenever he doesn't know what your going to do, which he WILL know what you'll do, you'd have to obtain a weapon similar to Mugen, and stab Nadin with it, that is the only way he might die, other ways will bring you to your downfall most likely Others Notable Victories: All of fiction Notable Losses: All of fiction Inconclusive Matches: All of fiction Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Funny Category:Cringe Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Tier 0 Category:Omniprescence